


Tease

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Tease

You wake up to the sounds of a piano coming from downstairs. You smile loving that this is how your boyfriend Jon is spending his day off. You grab one of Jon's shirts from off the floor and it on taking in the smell of Jon. You head down stairs and walk over to the piano and Jon. Doing so slowly in case Jon hears you and decides to stop. You love seeing him play ad even more when he sings. You manage to sneak up on him and wrap your arms around his neck.   
“Good morning beautiful.” Jon says still playing. You sigh deeply enjoying this wonderful moment between the two of you.   
“Can we stay like this all day?” you ask. He laughs at this and stops playing.   
“No cause then I won’t get to see your face.” He says turning to face you and pulling you onto his lap.   
“You’re such a dork” You say giving him a kiss.   
“But I’m your dork sweetheart.”  
“Damn right you are.” He pulls you in for another kiss running his hands up your legs. You pull away, stand up and start walking toward the kitchen. “Hey.” Jon says confused as to why you got up.   
“As much fun as I had last night and would love a round two. I also wanna have pancakes so I’m making pancakes.”   
“You’re a tease.”   
“Yeah but I’m your tease” you say mocking his earlier response. He gets up and joins you   
“Damn right you are.”


End file.
